


lessons learned by the world's (second) greatest thief

by beechee



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beechee/pseuds/beechee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i. you can have whatever you want if only you can steal it</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons learned by the world's (second) greatest thief

**i.**  
you can have whatever you want if only you can steal it.

**ii.**  
there are some things you can’t steal.  


**iii.**  
an incomplete list of things you can’t steal:  
a. sunshine  
b. the smell of cinnamon  
c. the way the world is supposed to work  
d. your brother’s life back from the car that took it.  
  
**iv.**  
you can have whatever you want if only you can steal it.

**v.**  
there are many things you can steal!

**vi.**  
an incomplete list of things you can steal:  
a. gold  
b. baked goods  
c. solitude  
d. sunshine!  
  
**vii.**  
you can have whatever you want if only you can steal it  
  
**viii.**  
there are many things you’ve stolen.  
  
**ix.**  
an incomplete list of things you have stolen:  
a. diamonds  
b. actual cinnamon  
c. a reputation that means the world can’t touch you  
d. forgiveness.  
  
**x.**  
you can have whatever you want if only you can steal it.


End file.
